


A Pirates Life for Me

by KimberleeSkye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberleeSkye/pseuds/KimberleeSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry James Potter had given up hope of ever being free from his prison, but thanks to a voodoo witch and an amorous pirate captain, Harry has his freedom and is now off on a new adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting of my story from Fanfiction.net. I'll be going over the chapters and doing some slight editing before I post each chapter. 
> 
> I'm actually hoping that this will help pull me out of my writers block. We'll see how it goes!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is a right only claimable to Ms Rowling. I also do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, those rights belong to Disney. I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time. I am not making any money off of this publication.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Sometimes when I feel like killing someone, I do a little trick to calm myself down. I'll go over to the person's house and ring the doorbell. When the person comes to the door, I'm gone, but you know what I've left on the porch? A jack-o-lantern with a knife stuck in the side of its head with a note that says 'You.' After that I usually feel a lot better, and no harm done.

\- Jack Handy

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry was never one to complain. He had learned that at a young age growing up with the Dursleys, that complaining never did any good. However, given the circumstances he was in (and had been in for the past five years), he felt a bit of ranting was well beyond overdue.

"Damn it Dumbledore, you can't keep me locked in this god forsaken house until you deem me sane!" The twenty-one year old boy-who-lived shouted across the barrier that separated the elder wizard from the supposed criminal.

"Harry, my boy, you have to admit that you have not acted in a way as to convince the Ministry that you are well enough to be let out of confinement." The headmaster stated calmly.

"As if you have ever acted sane, you slimy old codger!" Harry spat out in disgust as he sneered at the man who had stood between him and his freedom for far too long.

"I, however, do not go around throwing unforgivables and torturing wizards for enjoyment." The headmaster almost sneered back at his former student.

"Those bastards deserved every moment of torture they got." Harry's eyes narrowed and glinted dangerously at his former headmaster, "While you sat in your cozy little office night after night, I witnessed their atrocities... the murders... the tortures that they wrought upon their victims, I felt as well. They were lucky; I only gave them a fraction of the pain compared to what their victims felt. Compared to what I felt... Compared to how much pain I could have made them feel…"

"Harry," Albus Dumbledore looked upon the boy with pity practically oozing from his very pores. "That is why you are here, you are not all right, and to let you out of this room would only endanger the lives of others as well as your own."

"Why in the seven hell's are you here then? To make sure I haven't off't myself? I think we both know I can't; 'must die at the hands of the other' or some shit like that. You remember... That's the only reason I'm alive is it not?" Harry's fists pounded upon the invisible wall in anger.

"I just came to see if your condition had improved." The aged wizard answered with a sigh.

"While I may be mistaken, I don't think that the best way to cure a man of his supposed insanity is to lock him in a room for five bloody years." Harry snarled, "Is the war going that badly? Do they need their 'chosen one' to come save the day?"

Harry threw his fists against the barrier one last time with all his strength. The barrier's magic reacted against his own and threw him back against the far wall. The force in which he hit the wall was hardly more then a shove, which just pissed him off more. Screaming with frustration, he buried his hands into his hair and slid down the wall.

The following seconds felt like hours. Harry could feel Dumbledore's eyes drilling into him and he didn't have the strength to face them any longer. "Just... Fuck off..." he muttered darkly. His eyes watering with unshed tears of frustration and anger.

The second held, and then the old man once again turned and walked out the door and into the light of freedom beyond that he had been denied for far too long. And then the door sealed, leaving no evidence that a door was ever there, and it, the light that beckoned him.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, the once-boy-savior wiped pathetically at his watering eyes and took a deep shaky breath before shuffling over to his bed and burring himself under the blanket.

For five years, he had been left alone in this small prison, the Solitude. Books lined the walls and a small wooden bed divided room. small bathroom with shower, sink, and toilet. He had no idea where he was and his only 'company' so to speak was a small house elf, who would pop in with small meals. However, any attempt at conversation or even capture (as he had eventually attempted several times to no avail) would end in 'it' popping back out with a squeak.

The books, he had thought were a mercy to save him from the days of nothing that followed. However, as time continued on, he quickly realized that, really, the only reason for the provided tomes of charms and defense was so he would study to be the bullet that would defeat the Dark Lord. In the end, it had only taken him two years to read all of them, leaving him with only his dreams.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Through the darkness behind his closed lids, he imagined his freedom. Blue skies and open air, sandy beaches and shady palm trees, the smell of salt and the sea and the cries of gulls overhead.

"Hmm... Mmm... Mhm.. Mmm.. A pirate's life for me..." The soft melody drifted through his mind and he found himself singing the ditty as his mind drifted to fair shores, golden beaches and aqua waters and he soon found himself grinning quite broadly as he began to drift off into the realm of dreams.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Tia Dalma was a lonely woman. Normally she would have had all the company that a woman could ever want, however business was hard these days and few found themselves going up river seeking to... well... Get to know her better.

After a month of no visitors, Tia decided to take it upon herself to find herself a new man. She was a witch for gods sake, if she couldn't do a simple thing like summon the perfect man, then she didn't deserve her reputation as being the best damn witch in the Caribbean!

While she had never heard of such things ever being done before, with a touch of magic anything was possible, right? So with that thought, she set to work on the summoning circle.

"H'andsome and Myste'ri'ous, yes," she muttered to herself as she continued to write in the blood of one of the virgin villagers (willingly given to her of course, what was a little blood between friends, right?), "an' prophecy... wit' a hear't o' gold an' a temp'er of a Li'on w'en provoked. A man... who lon'gs fo' da sea an is a warr'ior. A ma'n who 'as ne'er known da tou'ch o a wo'man, bu't is as passionate a's e'ver."

With one last squiggle she added one last bit "Him m'ust be mag'ical be'ond any'ting on dis e'rth"

Lighting thirteen candles, one for each request and with a sprinkle of salt and her magic 'dust' she began a chant of summoning.

For nearly thirteen hours she rocked back and forth, chanting and evoking the gods to bring forth the man of her dreams. A storm began to rage at the beginning of the twelfth hour and upon the thirteenth hour at the chime (if there were a chiming clock to do so) of midnight, lightning flashed, striking through the hut and hitting the center of the circle, throwing Tia back against the far wall.

The circle and its words all drawn in blood shook and seemed to liquidate. The black liquid gathered in the center and began to expand until it a huddled form could be made out.

By the time the thunder could be heard ecoing back through Tia's ears, the fire from the wicks of the candles, rose together to the center of the formless black blob.

The fireball pulsed outwards, extinguishing the flame, however the light remained, now a soft white ball of light. The light pulsed once more, like a heartbeat and slowly descended into the dark figure and with one last pulse, illuminating the entire hut, before it faded away, leaving only darkness.

Tia took a good five minutes after that point to check herself over for injuries and gathering up her wits before she lit a candle. The soft glow hardly illuminated a thing, but it managed to give Tia the courage to creep closer to see what her summoning had brought.

The circle was gone of course, the only thing remaining of the ceremony were the still warm wax from the candles, which surrounded the curled up figure in black.

Creeping forward, she knelt down cautiously and with a slow reach of her arm, she captured the corner of the cloak between two fingers and slowly lifted it to reveal long black strands of hair. Tossing the corner of cloth carefully out of the way, Tia gently guided a few of the silky black locks behind a gently pointed ear revealing the softly curved cheekbone, long black lashes, perfect nose and soft pale skin that looked untouched by the sun.

Carefully pulling her hand back, as to not disturb her sleeping beauty, Tia rose and softly padded her bare feet across the room and out the door onto the old, half rotted deck. There the women threw her arms in the air and whooped for the world to hear while wiggling and dancing this way and that in victory.

A sopping wet Jack Sparrow could not have beheld a stranger sight as he stood, one foot raised to take its first step onto the deck of the voodoo practitioner.

Eyes glancing around at the seemingly calm darkness which had only moments ago witness the seeming hight of storm, Jack knew that what ever had just happened had something to do with his 'dearest' and had obviously been what the witch had intended.

Troubled eyes watched as the voodooist tired herself out and re-entered the hut limping from feet now filled with slivers and breaths now coming out in uneven gasps.

Stepping forward cautiously, he stuck his head through the doorway and watched as Tia hummed happily to herself as she set to relighting her hut's candles.

A shaky hand knocked lightly on the door, "Ti- /ahem/ Tia, love?" Jack's voice squeaked.

The witches head snapped and wild eyes widened and narrowed as they beheld who lay in her doorway.

"Well, if it 'int Jack Spa'row." Tia's voice was drawn deep and sounded almost drunk. Weaving through the maze that was her home, the witch sauntered over to the pirate and gave him one look up and down, taking in his wet and thoroughly thrashed appearance.

/SMACK/

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the small room as Jack was sent reeling back from the witch-doctors blow.

"Bloody 'ell! Owe!" Jack clutched his jaw in pain as he turned wide eyed to his abuser, "What the 'ell was that for?"

"For be'in late! Do you 'ave any idear wha' yew be'in la'te caus' un me 't do?" the witch demanded, "I 'ad to summon da mo's suc'ulen o man to keep me comp'any! An righ win ah do, yew go an show yo face in here!"

Jack's face brightened upon hearing this, "You found your self a man love, darling! Well, let's see 'im!" Glancing around in search of Tia's supposed piece of man flesh he found himself face to face with the seeming enlarging figure of Tia as shifted into defense position and stood ready to deck Jack out if need be. "Easy, love! No harm in havin' a looksie, right?"

With a warning glare, Tia stood down and 'ruffled' before commanding, "Yew ca'n carry 'im tew a bed." With a bow of his head Jack nodded.

Tia allowed herself one last moment of hesitation of showing the dashing pirate the love of her life, as she now liked to think of him, before stepping aside and allowing the pirate full view of the candle encircled beauty.

Eyes furrowing in wonderment, Jack stepped towards the covered figure that lay in the middle of the floor surrounded by debris. Kneeling down Jack stared in near wonderment at the seeming purity of the young man before him.

"Righ't, Righ't, enough sta'rin, jus pick 'em up and carry 'em to de bed. You remember where dat is, don yew?" Tia jibed at her former lover.

"Whatever you say, darling." Jack gently picked up him up and found him to be surprisingly light (though Jack wasn't about to run a marathon carrying the boy). "I do feel though, that it is my duty as a man to make sure the boy knows what you plan to do to him before you sink your teeth in."

"Shu't up an keep on wa'l'kin Ja'ck." Tia snapped, kicking the pirate for encouragement.

"Right, right." Jack rolled his eyes and ducked and weaved through the jars of innards and hanging herbs to the far room where he placed the boy on the ratty old patched quilt. Smiling, Jack attempted to tuck the boy in, only to have Tia smack his hands and do the job instead.

"Now, Ja'ck, wha brings yew up riv'er?" Tia demanded walking out to the main room, leaving Jack to follow her.

With one last glance and the sleeping angel, Jack turned and followed the witch out. "My crew mutinied, Tia," Jack began, "Right before I was to hit the jackpot. They left me on a bloody island and sailed away with MY bloody ship…"

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter One


	2. The Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Books are always better than real, live boyfriends any day of the week. They don't talk back and they're always there for you. You can have as many of them as you want and they won't complain.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

When Harry first started to come into awareness, his only desire was to remain asleep. He lay in bed with his eyes tightly closed, wishing that he could just fall back into the oblivion of dreams. He shifted in his robes and rolled onto his side, pulling the hem up to block the sunlight from his eyes.

It took a moment for him to realize that there shouldn't be any sunlight and as soon as the dreamy thought crossed his mind, he was instantly awake. His eyes snapped open and he bolted up. The room was small and cluttered. Barrels lined the walls and tilted shelves covered them. It seemed as though every inch of space was filled with jars of concoctions, ingredients and trinkets. Plants and strings of jars hung from the ceiling. He could identify some ingredients from his school years among the vast collection, but most of the supplies had little meaning to him.

He spread his senses out across the wood floor and through the empty doorway through the rest of the building. It was small, mostly tilting and falling apart building. For a moment he thought he was at the Burrow, but the building was much smaller and contained unfamiliar magic. There were two people, down the stairs, their voices quietly drifting up to him. One was a magic user, no doubt about it. But the other... Harry's eye was caught by the beam of light that had first woke him. The light was coming from a paneless window, a thin cloth being its only covering. He took a cautious step forward before he slowly reached out and lifted the worn fabric and looked out.

It took Harry a moment to remember to breath.

As the humid air flowed into his lungs, his eyes frantically darted around in an attempt to take everything in; the slow lazy river that wound its way around him, the dark shade of the mangrove trees that made it impossible to see more then a few feet in, and the sounds of the singing birds, croaking toads, and buzzing insects. Where ever he was, it was far away from everything he knew... His hands reached out to grip the window frame. He was free.

Harry didn't know how long he stood there, but by the time he turned away, his face was damp with sweat and tears. His cheeks flushed from the sunlight, bringing color to his ghostly white skin. His mind felt clear for the first time in years, but hundreds of questions were lurking at the fringe. He knew that he could no longer put off meeting those who had simultaneously captured and saved him.

Shuffling slowly, Harry wove his way to the doorway and stepped out into the main room and down the rabbit hole he fell, as he beheld one of the strangest sights he had come across yet (second only to the ferret incident). A man and a woman were quarreling across a small rickety looking table. Both were dressed in outfits that had seen better days and were out of date by nearly two hundred years. The man was shrunken in his seat, his eyes darting about as the woman bared down on him from her precarious perch on a rickety stool.

The man's darting eyes made him the first to notice Harry's entrance. As their eyes locked, Harry found himself taken aback, as the man's blank face melted into an overjoyed grin. "Awake then, I see!" His kohl covered eyes looked Harry up and down. Harry didn't know how to respond, the man's gaze seemed to hold him.

The exclamation caused the woman to turn sharply and neatly topple out of her perch. Her gaze being one he had seen many times before, star-struck wonderment. "My o'me love!" She cried in delight as she sprung forth and glomped the tensed wizard, who had been prepared for a reaction such as this (it not being the first time that he had caused an extreme reaction of fanaticism from a person)

"Don' mind her lad, crazy as a whistle, she is." The man explained flippantly, as he offered the wizard a slightly grubby hand "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service."

Harry wriggled one of his arms out from the woman's tight grip and took the offered hand, "Harrison James Potter at yours." This caused the woman to go into gibers in a mix of English and some language that made Harry wonder where the hell he was. "Miss, are you alright?" Harry asked hesitantly as the woman began to giggle madly into his chest.

"Now dat you ah' here." She said with a grin as his star struck eyes gazed into his once more.

"And where exactly is here?" Harry asked hesitantly, his question earning the woman a questioning look from the captain.

The woman gave him one last squeeze before releasing him. Well, releasing all but his arm, which she hugged rather tightly against her chest as she lead him to the table and allowed him to sit. She, never releasing his arm, ended up sitting on his lap (much to his discomfort).

"Yew are in da Caribbean with me." The woman batted her eyelashes rapidly and very flirtatiously.

"But, how?! My confinement was built to be impossible to escape from." Harry asked in shock.

"Maybe fo' esa'pe, but no' fo' rescue. I summoned yew through time an space to come here ta be wit me... Forever" The woman's breath hitched as she closed her eyes with a content sight and snuggled into his shoulder.

"What Tia means to say is that she got abit lonely and asked the gods for her perfect man and they sent her you." Jack explained to the confused youth.

"T-there must be some mistake then." Harry stuttered as he looked down with wide eyes at the woman in his lap. His mind was racing with this new revelation. His jail was built to be impossible to break out of, but not to break in. It took him a moment to realize that the previously quivering woman perched in his lap was now looking at him with scrunched face and eyes as sharp as needles.

Tia squinted her eyes and her supposedly soon-to-be-lover, "An wha ma'es yew tink t'hat?"

"Ah... Well... Miss Tia, you are a very beautiful woman, and I owe you more then you could possibly know for requesting me from my imprisonment... but..." Harry's eyes flashed from Tia's to Jack's as if willing them to understand.

Jack looked puzzled for a moment before brightening immensely, "So you don't fancy women then, is that it!" Jack exclaimed happily, ignoring the sputtering that was Tia's words. "Your not a eunuch, are you?"

Harry's surprise at the question and the intense inquiring gaze he was now receiving from captain was soon forgotten when his attention was promptly brought back to the raging woman on his lap. Tia leaped up so quickly that she nearly caused Harry to fall backwards in his chair. The seething witch threw her head to the ceiling and shouted through the new hole that it bore and into the sky, "Yew did dat on pur'pos yew bloody bastar'd's!" And with that the woman stormed out the front door, down the steps, and with a splash into the water, muttering about jealous gods and what she would do when she next saw them.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Harry asked, concerned for his rescuers well-being. He was relieved and grateful that he was no longer at the mercy of Dumbledore and the Ministry, but that didn't mean that he was willing to switch teams in repayment.

"Don' worry love, she'll get over it. Just best to let her cool for a bit." The captain reassured him.

Harry nodded and sighed, "And in the mean time?" he questioned.

Jack grinned flirtatiously, "What do you want to do, love?"

Harry, oblivious to the look and the captains innuendo, returned to his seat and beckoned for Jack to sit beside him. He still have many questions as to where he had been pulled.

Oblivious to this, Jack was in that seat in a flash and with a twinkle of his toes, leaning forward with puckered lips only to miss their target when the gorgeous man before him moved forward, not even noticing his pass. Jack was unsure if that was good or bad, so he decided that it may be best just to sit back and let Harry make the first move.

"So what is your relationship with Miss Tia?" Harry demanded, as he turned to face the captain once more.

If Jack could have melted in disappointment, he would have. Knowing that the chance might still come if he waited for the opportune moment. "Miss Tia has a way of helping those who don't have the means to help themselves... A guide for those who are guide-less... A trader of trades and ways, for those who are down on their luck... In a manner of speaking... " Jack's hands weaved through the air, gesturing to the tools of the trade that surrounded them. Harry's eyes followed the captain's hands and took in the cards, primitive dice, and the bowl of bones that lay scattered around the table.

"She's a diviner." Harry said surprised. While fortune tellers were quite common in both the muggle and wizarding worlds, a diviner was something else. Harry looked about the room with renewed interest. A diviner's tools would not just be to read a person's future or past, but their destiny as well. The trinkets and potions that surrounded them would be given to a client to help them achieve their destiny. Diviners were a bit like muggle life coaches, only with literal spiritual insight. Turning back to the Captain, Harry asked curiously, "Can I ask what brought you here?"

"Ah, well, I've been sailing the seas for most of my life," He began, his voice taking a deep gravelly sound, "I became captain of thee ship of all ships, the queen of the entire ocean - the entire WORLD." It was at this point where he nearly choked up for real.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly. His hand reaching out for a friendly shoulder pat, only to be intercepted and clutched tightly in the captain's grip. Harry was surprised by the action, but the dark haired captain continued his story as if nothing was amiss, so he allowed the affectionate action to continue.

"I had her for not more then a year, when my first mate led the crew in a mutiny. They left me on a deserted island with nothing but the clothes on my back and a single shot." Jack's hand softly caressed over wizard's fingers. His hands were so pale, long knobby fingers gave way to stubby fingers that lacked any femininity other then their frail coloring.

"How did you get off?" Harry asked softly.

Jack took a breath, now becoming more aware that Harry was not as worldly aware of innuendo as most of the third gender were. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

"How long ago..."

"Nearing ten years." Jack answered softly, his hand creeping up slowly before clasping Harry's hand in his own.

"Is there no way of getting it back? What about the law enforcement?" Harry questioned.

Jack laughed out right at this, not that it was the boy's fault, but the thought of the Navy hunting down Barbosa and to return the Pearl to him, was a thought that warranted a chuckle out loud.

"Let's just say that the law doesn't like me any more then I like it." Jack said in response to the boy's confused look.

"So you're a fugitive?" Harry asked in surprise. He should have expected it, he had just been broken out of jail, after all.

"In a manner of speakin" Jake's mind now raced in an effort to find a new topic to talk about that wouldn't damage all chances he had with the boy.

"I suppose that you and I have that in common then." Harry smiled at Jack's surprised look. He supposed the captain had missed that part of his and Tia's conversation. "Miss Tia's spell transported me out of a prison."

Unfortunately those thoughts were brought to a crashing end when who should choose to return at that exact moment, but Tai Dalma herself (followed closely by her life long friend Anna). "Don' be fool'd by 'is swee' wards, 'arry lov." The witch declared in a huff as she glared at Jack, "Jac' Spar'row tis a pirate. Mah spell waz ve'ry spo'sif'ick tha' yew hav'a hear't o' gold. Th' same can'not be said abo't Capt'an Jac' Spar'row."

Harry having stood when his rescuer appeared once more, fell to his seat with a thump upon this declaration. Snapping his gaze to Jack, Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously and opened his mind and magics to evaluate the man before him. After a moment he responded, "Maybe not a heart of gold, Miss Tia..." He pondered for a moment longer, taking in the many sensations he was being fed, "But I think we both know that he is not a man of evil ways."

Tia snorted and crossed her arms with a huff, but she didn't deny his words. Jack was stunned to say the least, there are only a few reactions you can expect when someone finds out you're a pirate, and they are fairly predictable by class. Harry was dressed well enough to be in the upper, which warranted him either a scream of terror, or the drawing of a weapon and a challenge to the death. "... Really…" Jack looked to Tia with raised eyebrows. She responded in turn with with raised eyebrows. "You know that just by looking at me?"

"O course e can! 'e's a sor'cer'er!" Tia snapped, rolling her eyes to the heavens. "I tol' ya he's ta be ma perfec man!"

"Save for that one little detail..." Jack sang under his breath.

"Yes, save fo' dat little deta'l." Tia glared before turning her gaze back to Harry, her eyes softening and turned from furious to longing.

Harry squirmed under her gaze, causing her to snap out of her yearning thoughts for the wizard. "Well if ya won' be ma lov'r... den yew can a lest fix the mess yew made in comin here." She sat down with a huff, pulling the quiet Anna onto her lap.

Harry nodded hurriedly and turned to look at the hole in the roof with a calculating gaze. Reaching up, his hand gently brushed the ceiling, asking the wood to grow and feeding it with his magic. Jack and Anna watched with wonder as the wood on either side of the wall thickened and formed into branches which grew out and twisted around each other, sealing the hole as they did so.

"You built your house with magic, didn't you?" Harry asked, grinning at the result. Miss Tia nodded, ignoring Jack and Anna's shocked looks. "I thought so. The wood in the house is still alive! It's like a tree that only looks like a house. Is there anything else I can do?" Tia nodded and gestured to other rooms, listing household chores that she had been putting off for the past who-knows-how-many years. As Harry scampered off Tia burried her head into Ann's hair and gave off a frustrated, muffled scream.

"Did he just?" Anna gasped, eyes never leaving the perfectly mended ceiling, seemingly oblivious to Tia's tears of frustration running down her back.

"He did just..." Jack answered breathlessly. His eyes shining with possibilities.

Anna nodded and swallowed hard, "I thought so..."

Jack could only nod in response.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter two


	3. A Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to get closer to Harry before he leaves to reclaim the Black Pearl.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

The problem with defending the purity of the English language is that English is about as pure as a cribhouse whore. We don't just borrow words; on occasion, English has pursued other languages down alleyways to beat them unconscious and rifle their pockets for new vocabulary.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he managed to escape from his witch-rescuer to the porch. Looking out over the jungle, Harry breathed in the humid air with a content grin on his face as he leaned on the newly repaired railing.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry looked over his shoulder to see the Pirate Captain leaning on the door trim looking very suave.

"Not at all." Harry answered with a grin.

Jack smirked and sauntered over beside the wizard, "It's warmer out here..." Jack commented.

"Miss Tia had me put cooling charms all around the house." Harry answered the hinted question.

"Nifty, that is." Jack flashed Harry a grin, showing off his gold teeth.

"It is, isn't it?" Harry smiled back at the pirate. "It's always seemed so surreal, with a wave of my hand I can do the chores that had taken me hours to do as a child in only seconds."

Jack's gaze never wavered from Harry, as he took in all of the boy's features. Blemish free face, clean and smooth of stubble, high cheekbones similar to his own, flawless teeth the likes of which he had never seen, and stunning green eyes. Beauty was beauty in Jacks mind and while his first thoughts upon seeing the boy had been on bedding him, now they wandered in the dangerous territory of imagining the benefits of taking Harry with him - to get back the Pearl and beyond...

"What do you think of Tia?" Jack probed, watching as Harry's nose wrinkled slightly before he flashed a bright smile.

"I am more grateful to her then you'll ever know." Harry murmured softly, his mind skating around the dark thoughts of the Solitude. "I know that I hurt her by refusing to be her lover and I hope that in time she can forgive me."

"You shouldn't feel obligated to sleep with someone just because you owe a debt to them." Jack tried to comfort the boy, "Though if everyone were to act that way, what a world that would be..."

Harry laughed at this and Jack heard the sound of the boy's joy echo through the night causing him to grin like a fool.

"Do you intend to stay here?" Jack asked.

Harry looked out into the night at the fog hovering over the water and the soft glow of lightning bugs bobbing in and out. "I'll stay as long as Tia wants me here..." Jack nodded sadly at this causing Harry to want to explain himself further, "I owe her that..."

Jack sighed and looked out across the winding river, gathering his thoughts before speaking again. "I'm going to go after Barbosa and get me ship back..." "Alone?" Harry interrupted, the word practically saturated with worry. "I's not like anyone would be crazy enough to help me. Especially with all of the stories that have been floating around the Pearl these days."

"What stories?" Harry asked, knowing that he was digging himself into a hole that he may not be able to get out of.

"They say that the crew is cursed..." Jack murmured softly for effect, "That th' Black Pearl is now no more then a ghost ship that is crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, that hell itself spat him back out."

Harry swallowed hard, his hero complex was begging to be let loose to go and join Jack and fight for his justice. "You can't do it alone."

"Like I said, who would go with me?" Jack turned and looked Harry directly in the eyes.

"I would." Harry's voice was so quiet that he dared to think for a moment that Jack hadn't heard his utterance.

"Would you?" Jack's voice sounded so full of hope that Harry almost thought that he would say yes, before his thoughts turned to early conversation and of Miss Tia.

"If I wasn't already obligated to Miss Tia..." Harry shook his head as if to throw his forbidden thoughts out of his ears before turning to head back inside, only to be stopped by a stern faced Tia Dalma.

"Was' this?" Tia demanded, her gaze moving from Harry to Jack.

"I told young Harrison Potter of my plans to get back the Pearl and he believes it is to dangerous to go by me wanty self. I then ask who and he offers himself to aid me in my cause, but it seems that he feels to obligated to your person to join me."

Tia then turns to a grimacing Harry, "Is dis true?"

Harry just shrugged, sure that a vocal answer would only bring on the volatile witches furry.

"Well don feel obligated t' me! I di fine before ya got here, I'll be fine af'tr ya leave." Tia shook her head with sass and wagged her finger at the powerful wizard.

"So does that mean he can go?" Jack asked, his hands pressed together in a prayer like motion.

"If he wans, den I'm no' gonna stop im." Tia answered before turning and marching back into the house.

Jack did a victory 'dance' before turning to Harry with a grin. "Now ye can go!"

"It seems that was your plan all along." Harry didn't know whether to be angry at the pirate or not.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." The pirate said trying to look both pompous and innocent at the same time.

"Right." Harry's face twisted into a half smile at the pirates antics before turning indoors.

"Be ready first thing in the morning!" Jack called in to the boy who just shook his head as a sign of having heard him. Jack turned back to the view with a triumphant smirk glued to his face.

His gaze though was momentary caught by the little long boat that was bobbing in the shallows of Tia's dock. He had manage to barter passage from a ship in Tortuga to take him as far as the closest 'up river', to which they gave him the bobbing boat and wished him good riddance.

He knew he wouldn't be able to reach port in a longboat and even if he did, it would make quite a scene if he and Harry arrived from sea in it. Scouring the local's homes for anything he could 'borrow', Jack's attention was caught by the sound of humming coming from below him.

Leaning over the edge, Jack caught sight of another boat docked at Tia's port, it was a small but it could last at sea long enough to get him somewhere he could get something more suitable to go after a score of pirates. The hummer was soon revealed to be Tia's friend Anna-Maria, who seemed to be securing the boat for the night.

"Staying over then are you?" Jack called down.

Anna looked up and caught sight of Jack, "Aye, I'll be leavin' in the morning, Tia jus needed someone to keep her from doing anything she'd regret."

"Then I'm very happy you're choosing to stay." For more then one reason… Jack grinned and pulled himself back up. Everything was laying itself out for him. It wouldn't be long now before he had the Pearl under him and Harry beside him. Life was finally looking up.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry was having a very good dream, nothing perverted mind you, but simple and sweet. However, if you'll notice the verb tense, Harry WAS having a very good dream. Now, however, he was no longer dreaming, but trying to scoot away from the evil poking finger of doom, which was currently attacking his shoulder.

"Harrison love, it's time to wakie-wakie." Jack voice split through the fog of sleep clouding his mind.

"Wha time izit" Harry demanded as he rose stiffly from the cot.

"You don't want to know." Jack muttered before pulling the boy to his feet. "You have everything?" Harry nodded numbly patting his pockets to double check that his new stick of holly was still there. "Good, lets go."

With that, he lead Harry slowly through the maze of lizard guts and drying poison plants as quietly as possible (though thanks to Harry's home makeover the going was a lot easier with no squeaking floorboards to give them away).

"Why are we sneaking?" Harry whispered.

Jack paused in mid-step to take a moment to think before continuing and answering, "Don't want to wake Tia up this early in the morning or she'll have our ears."

"WHY are we leaving this early?" Harry hissed, eying a string of mummified ears as they passed.

"The key to arriving where you want to be at a decent hour requires you to leave at an early hour." Jack answered as they made it to the door and began to descend down the steps.

Leading Harry to Anna-Maria's boat, he undid the ropes binding it to the dock and threw them aboard before jumping aboard himself.

Handing Harry one of the oars he directed him to dip it into the water until he met ground and then push them forward. It didn't take long before they were out of sight of Tia's and Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long before we reach open water?" Harry asked, though he was having no problems doing his part to push the boat threw the shallow waters, he was hoping that they would be able to reach open waters soon so he could take a catnap.

"It's not much further I don't think." Jack answered from his standing perch, where he carefully guided the boat away from the too shallow parts. "It changes every time, and usually you end up somewhere different then where you came in."

Harry nodded such a thing would have been considered a normal occurrence back home. That thought caused him to grimace slightly before he shook off all thoughts of 'home' and focused on the sights ahead. He was in the bloody Caribbean. While it was a little dirtier then he expected, he couldn't be happier.

It was during that thought process, that they turned a bend in the river, and Harry found that his breath was caught in his throat. There was the sea, shining before him in the early morning daybreak.

"Beautiful, in't." Jack's voice whispered in his ear, all Harry could do was nod, his mouth still drawn open in awe as he looked out across the waters.

"Come on love, let's get to and set the sails." Jack swaggered to the mast and prepared the sail.

"So where are we heading?" Harry asked joining Jack and attempting to help.

"Ah!" Jack then grinned happily, pulling out a small black box from his effects and opening it to reveal a compass. The needle spun around for a bit before settling on a point to their left. "We go that way."

"What's that way?" Harry asked watching as the sail gathered wind and began pulling them forward at a faster pace.

"The closest port." Jack said checking his compass one last time to be sure that their heading was right before taking a seat on the deck.

Harry looked out across the ocean, smelling the salt in the air and feeling the mist of the sea. Life, it seemed, was perfect.

"Come, come." Jack called to the spellbound boy, patting a spot on the deck beside him. "I's your turn to tell me about yourself."

Harry smiled and plopped down beside the pirate captain. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about magic." Jack requested, his eyes lighting up.

"Umm, well..." Suddenly Harry realized something that was probably quite obvious to begin with, "You don't have magic?!"

Jack's brows furrowed, "Not in the slightest."

"Your a squib then?"

"A what?" Harry's mind seemed to be trying to sort something out, so Jack sat back and waited.

Harry's eye were taking in Jack's dated appearance for the first time under the context of him being a muggle... Jack was a muggle pirate captain. A muggle pirate captain who lived in the Caribbean. Given he was missing a lot of muggle schooling, but he was pretty sure that muggle pirates who dressed like Jack was dressed lived hundreds of years ago... In the past...

"What year is it?" Harry asked when his mouth was finally able to form a comprehensible sentence.

Jack's eyes squinted for a moment as he looked off into the distance, "I want to say..." His eyes pinched shut even further, "It's Seventeen-somthing... Forty?" Jack looked at Harry for confirmation, and when he got only shock and confusion he revised, "Seventeen-thirty?"

Harry's mouth twisted for a second, "Huh..."

"Something the matter?" Jack's eye were bright and taking in Harry's 180 from flustered to calm.

"No, it's not a problem." Harry's strange twisted expression changed to a small small the stadily built to a beaming grin, "I'm a lot farther from home then I though."

Jack paused for a moment before leaning forward, "Good thing?"

"Very good thing." Harry beamed, "So! Magic!" and with that, Harry was off.

Jack smiled and let Harry's enthusiasm flow through him, as the boy-wizard told stories of potions classes, wands and magic schools. glancing up, Jack pulled down a hanging jar and gave it a sniff before grinning naughtily and taking a swig.

Harry smiled as he looked at the content pirate, "Really Jack, drinking before noon?"

"Just a morningcap." Jack defended before taking another swig.

"Right." Harry shook his head in amusement before pulling himself to his feet and looking out at the bright blue sea. He had a cooling charm on his cloak, but his exposed skin (his face being his main ailment) was feeling the heat and it was HOT. "Do you think it would be alright if I went in for a dip?" Harry asked eagerly, this was something that he had been waiting four years to do and now was his chance.

"I'd have to drop the sails and then we'd be behind schedule..." Jack really didn't want to stop, but he really would like to see the young man bare chest and swimming in the cool ocean waters beside himself.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I can keep up." Harry grinned kicking off his boots.

"Well if your sure..." The boy was a sorcerer, keeping up with a ship should be easy...

Then the boy turned and dove into the waters without even taking off his cloak! Jack rushed to the waters edge to look for the drowning boy he was sure he'd see, only to end up with an eye full of water.

Sputtering, Jack wiped his eyes and squinted into the waters to see a grinning... Dolphin?!

The creature laughed and dived back into the water, successfully splashing Jack in the process.

Jack was at a loss as the wizard once again rendered him speechless. Shaking himself out of his shock, Jack plopped back down on the deck and took another swig of rum. Splashes and the giddy giggling continued around the ship as Jack relaxed and allowed his eyes to drop shut and it wasn't long before he had dozed off.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Jack was thrown from his blissful drunken nap when the small ship hit something, something hard. Cursing quite colorfully, Jack stumbled to his feet to find the boat had hit a rock that was peaking above the surface of the depths.

Cursing even more Jack leaned over the side of the boat, "Harry love, it's time to get out of the water!" Jack splashed the water frantically searching the depths for the wizard-turned-dolphin.

A splash from the starboard side caused him too look up in time to see a very dry Harry land bare foot on the deck and stagger as if getting use to using his legs, and look up at Jack questioningly.

"It seems we sprung a leak." Jack gestured sarcastically to the four inches of water that now filled the bottom of the boat.

"Where's the hole?" Harry demanded, grabbing his boots and hopping on one foot as he put them on.

Jack gestured to the fist-sized hole that was quickly taking on water before sloshing over to the floating rum bottle and attempted to take a swig only to find it empty.

"Jack, I can't mend it without the original pieces of wood!" Harry called in distress.

Sloshing to the lads side, Jack questioned, "And the original pieces of wood..." "Are at the bottom of the ocean." Harry finished in frustration. "I can do a temporary mend, but it will still allow water through and it won't take long before it bursts."

"Right, well, just do what ya can." Jack ordered looking at the strip of land that was now insight. "How long before said mendie-job bursts, would you say?"

"An hour at best," Harry looked up at the strip of land catching Jack's thoughts, "Do you think we can make it?"

"It'll be close..." Jack climbed up the mast and took a perch for a better looksie. "Really, really close..."

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter Three


	4. An Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival at Port Royal and meeting Murtogg and Mullroy.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Whoever said sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the pouring rain.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Jack gazed out across the ocean to the port city before him. Port Royal. The British battlements stretched along the cliff side, leaving the town poorly protected from Spanish or pirate attack. His eyes narrowed as he guesstimated the distance remaining between them and the docks. His eyes stopping briefly on the two Royal Navy ships, one docked in the arbor and the other anchored not far off.

"Jack!" Harry's voice cut through his thoughts. Looking down he saw the boy attempting to shovel water, as fast as he could, out with his magic, but it seemed to be having no effect.

Taking one of the dangling ropes, Jack slid down and landed with a splash into the foot deep water. "Our time is about up, love." Harry started to nod, but stopped in mid-shovel as his gaze was caught by something behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, Jack saw what had disturbed the boy. Three skeletal bodies hung from a passing rock formation along with a sign of warning. According to rumor, they were the remains of Calico Jack and his crew. Taking his hat off he bowed his head in salute to them.

"That's horrible..." Harry murmured, his eyes caught up in the horror of the passing spectacle. Harry could almost make out a chained spirit clinging to the remains.

"They call it justice. Spite, 's more like it." Jack sneered as he tossed a bucket of water out of the boat before throwing down the bucket and giving a calculating glance at the nearing docks. "We're going to make it."

"Of course we're going to make it, if we keep shoveling." Harry exclaimed, picking up the pirates dropped bucket and throwing more water out of the boat.

"Just barely." Jack continued as if he hadn't heard Harry. Grabbing the boy's wrist he pulled the boy over to the mast and waved his arms. "Up, up, this is going to take exact timing, love."

The confused wizard climbed to the perch and was soon joined by Jack. "We need to..." Harry started only to be shushed by a finger on his lips.

"Trust me." He hummed as they sailed, or rather sunk to Harry's horror, past gaping fishermen and sailors. Looking down at the shallows he did another quick calculation before adding, "Though, we may want to be abit higher..."

Grabbing the flag for balance, Jack took a step higher before pulling the still confused Harry up beside him.

Harry watched in amazement as the boat sunk as if on course right next beside the dock where Jack took an elegant step onto the landing. Holding out his hand, Harry took it and stepped off the sunken ship and onto the dock, his eyes staring in amazement into Jack's.

"Shall we go then Master Harrison?" Jack asked, his face splitting into a smirk as he offered his arm to Harry.

"I suppose we shall Captain." Harry smirked back as he took the offered arm and Jack led him down the docks towards town.

"Ex-excuse me!" Both Harry and Jack turned to the white wigged dock master, "It's a shilling to tie up your boat."

Harry bit his lip to hold in his laughter as Jack looked to their sunken ship with furrowed brows. "And I shall need to know your names." the man continued, looking down his nose at his records.

Jack was about to protest when Harry elbowed him, "Just pay the man, he has to make a living."

Jack rolled his eyes, but reached into his pocket and pulled out three shillings and placed them on the mans book. "How about three shillings, and we forget the name."

The man studied Jack for a moment before nodding, "Welcome to Port Royal mister Smith," He then turned his gaze to Harry, "and..."

"Missus Smith." Jack's eyes furrowed in a fierce scowl causing the slave boy to back further behind his lord.

The man's eyes went wide before taking in Harry's appearance once more before nodding in acceptance and walking towards the wreckage.

Harry glared at Jack, "Why did you go and say that?!" he hissed.

"He would have wanted more money." Jack answered innocently as he patted Harry's hand in reassurance. "Women are free, so to speak."

"Jack!" Harry hissed as the pirate pocked the coin purse from the Dock Masters desk.

"A man's got to make a living, love." Jack mimicked with a smirk.

Harry just glared and followed beside the pirate as he weaved through the crowed to the beach.

"Where are we going?" Harry demanded.

"To go shopping." Jack answered with a sly grin as they rounded a corner revealing the Navies dock and its current dock-e. Harry looked up at the ship and shook his head at the captain's antics. 'What have I got myself into.' He thought as Jack sauntered forward, pulling the wizard along beside him.

Looking up and down the docks Jack saw, to his surprise, that there were no guards in sight. The sound of drums and orders being shouted carried over the wind to their ears from the castle like fort that sat up the cliff face.

"Lucky day." Jack murmured happily, ignoring Harry's sarcastic 'ha' as he sauntered down the walk towards the plank leading up to the ship, only to catch sight of two solders dressed in red that had, until that moment, been hidden in their shady resting spot.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." The leaner man recited as they rushed in front of Jack, blocking his path.

"Or not so lucky." Harry muttered sarcastically, earning him a glare.

"Hush now, I'll handle this." Jack muttered pushing the lad behind him. "Not too worry, gents, if I see one, I'll let them know." Jack then tried to walk around them, pulling Harry along behind him, only too blocked once more.

"Wonderful handling skills..." Harry muttered earning him another 'shush' from Jack, which he ignored with a huff.

"It seems that there's some high toned and fancy todo up at the fort. Now why is it, that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves, didn't merit an invitation?" Jack stabbed in hopes of touching a sensitive subject- "Someone has to be here to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians" –to no avail.

"A very fine goal, but it seems to me..." Jack walked forward gesturing to the open waters and the distant ship that lay anchored there, "... That a ship like that makes this one seem a bit superfluous really."

The skinny soldier answered again, though now more relaxed, "The Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but none can match the Intercepter for speed."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at this and put a finger to his chin in mock thought, "I've heard of one, suppose to be very fast, nigh uncatchable..." He paused for effect and looked at both in the eyes as he continued, "The Black Pearl."

This caused Mr. Chub, as Harry now affectionate called the short, squat man, to burst into chuckles, "There's no real ship that can match the Intercepter."

Mr. Gangly, nickname courtesy of Harry's mind's inner workings, turned to his partner with a confused face, "The Black Pearl is a real ship."

"No it's not." Mr. Chub denied.

"Yes it is, I've seen it." Mr Gangly defended

"You haven't seen it!" "Yes I have!"

Jack waited a moment longer as Mr. Chub began to recite Pearl legend, before meandering carefully back to the plank that he had casually lead them away from without them realizing it.

On the deck, Jack placed himself at the wheel and looked out across the ocean with a smile.

"You know they'll be here in a moment with guns waving." Harry hissed.

"I'm just getting a feel of her." Jack reasoned.

"A feel?"

"Trying on the shirt for size to help decide whether to purchase, if we are to keep our earlier euphemism." Jack answered as he watched the two blunders race up the plank at them.

"Get away from there!" Mr. Chub shouted as he carefully climbed the steps as quickly as he dared, "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

"I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat" Jack explained before correcting himself, "Ship."

"What's your name?" Mr. Gangly demanded edgily, his eyes darting to his partner for reassurance.

"Smithy!" Jack crowed happily out his new name, "And this be the Missus" Jack introduced as he pulled Harry forward in front of him.

This caused both men to immediately lower their weapons and start stuttering apologies to Harry with heads bowed and hats removed.

Harry glared fiercely at the broadly grinning Jack, who quickly hid his smile and daftly avoided Harry's gaze. With one last glare at the heavens Harry smiled kindly at the still stuttering men.

"You have no reason to be ashamed, gentlemen, you were only doing your job." Harry spoke in a soft warm voice as he placed his hands on their arms in an acceptance of their apologies.

"My husband is an a- idiot... He has a drinking problem you see..." Harry explained as she led them to the railing where they followed his lead and too a seat in front of him. "and when he drinks, he tends to gamble." both men gasped, "Yes, I know... I've tried to keep him sober, but every time we are forced to leave our home, to the sea, he always ends up below deck with bottle of rum in one hand and a set of dice in the other!" Harry wept out, his hands covering his face as he let out a few choked sobs.

Both men patted him comforting and sent glares of their own at the amused observing Jack. Taking the offered hanky from Mr. Gangly, he patted the corners of his eyes to keep in the tears. "It was only this morning that I woke up to find that he had gambled away all of our luggage while I was asleep."

Setting off into new sobs, Harry buried his face into the hanky and discreetly modified his clothes under his cloak to look like sailor's rags. "The captain of the ship was very understanding, he managed to find me at least something to wear, but none of the crew would admit to having won our possessions. What's a girl to do, what's a girl to do!" Harry sobbed.

"There, there pet, it'll be all better now." Mr. Chub comforted the 'distraught woman'.

"How can it be better? I have no decent clothes, no money, and all he cares about is getting on a ship and getting drunk and gambling again." Harry turned to glare fiercely at the amused Captain who upon the soldiers gaze turned his gaze to the sky and began muttering and looking around deck, as if a bottle of rum were to be found on the mast.

"Here, darling," Mr. Chub reached into his coat and pulled out a money pouch and placed it in Harry's hand. Jack stood back in awe, Harry was flawless in his performance as he weaved a web of sympathy and need.

"No, I can't take money from such upstanding gentlemen as yourselves!" Harry denied, attempting to give the pouch back, only to be given another by an eager to please Mr. Gangly.

"You can and you will, you've been through a lot for a woman so young and fair as yourself." Mr. Chub's eyes shown with kindness that Harry was sorely tempted to throw the money back and jump off the ship and swim away.

"Think of it as compensation for us waving our weapons in your face before." Mr. Gangly added helpfully with a happy grin.

"You are both such gems!" Harry's eyes shown with fondness as he leaned forward and kissed both of them soundly on their cheeks.

Rising to his feet Harry was pulled back a few feet by Jack who whispered hushedly, "Where are you going?"

"To do a bit of shopping." Harry said with a glare causing Jack to flinch. Clearly Harry was not all that happy with the continued 'woman' ruse, though in his defense it seemed to be working quite well.

"Hey now," Mr. Chub and Mr. Gangly were now on their feet, guns at hand as they observed the conversation, "If you know what's best, you'll let the lady go."

Harry patted Jack's arm reassuringly and gave him a strained smile, "I'll be back soon, I just need to get some more appropriate attire."

"Your going to get a dress?!" Jack hissed in surprise.

"I don't know, do I need to get a dress?" this caused Jack to grin perversely causing Harry to scoff and start to pull away.

"Maybe you should," Harry turned to him with furrowed angry brows, "for appearances sake of course, while we're in town."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out of Jacks light grasp and started towards the stairs. A slight whimper from Jack caused him to turn and see both men with guns raised and pointing ready to fire at the near cowering Jack.

Sighting and giving another look to the heavens, Harry glided to the two men and placed a calming hand on both their shoulders, "Gents, I know he's not perfect and he may be more trouble then he's worth, but he's my husband, and I can't imagine life without him." Harry soothed, "I don't wish to become a widow..."

The dramatic pause did it and both men had their weapons lowered and were setting about to calm the 'distressed woman' once more.

Harry gave a shaky smile and a few sniffs for emphases, "So, if you could please... look after him for me? Keep him out of trouble... away from the wine and rum... I won't be long, I promise!"

Both men were quick to accept the 'lady's' request and reassure him that they would keep Jack safe and sound while he went shopping, and shooed him off.

Maybe it was a little unfair to use his legilimency to find out that Mr Chub (Mullroy as it turns out) had an alcoholic father who was a tad abusive and that Mr Gangly's (Murtogg) childhood sweetheart (who Harry apparently resembled) was married off to cancel her father's gambling debts... But if he was going to travel with a pirate, he was going to have to bend his morals sooner or later.

Heading back down the path, Harry spared one last glance at three to see them sitting and seeming to be talking. Smiling Harry hurried up the path stepping out of the way of fishermen carrying their boats to the sea and children rushing across the beach.

Meanwhile Jack was left to be preached at about the evils of alcohol and gambling and of the proper way to dote upon one's wife.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter Four


	5. Shopping, Rescuing, Capture, and Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry go shopping, Elizabeth get's rescued, Jack gets captured and escapes.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

My doctor says that I have a malformed public-duty gland and a natural deficiency in moral fiber, and that I am therefore excused from saving Universes.

\- Douglas Adams

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

Harry was having a doll of a time! His original intentions for his shopping escapade was to get a better notion of how people dressed and acted in this period. His social skills were rusty to begin with and the last thing he needed was to make a 18th century faux pas. He did decide to buy a dress... Though, it turned out to be an excellent choice (flirting with the merchants and shop keepers was a lot easier for one).

Apparently, his accent was labeling him as a person of 'high class', and his lack of a proper 'escort' made them think that he was a young 'Lady' who had sneaked out to go shopping. Over all, it meant great prices and noble treatment. He was definitely getting a good idea of how people expected someone of his 'class' to act. As comfortable as he felt with passing as a woman, he was still nervous about Jack's reaction to his cross dressing.

He had also purchased some male clothing and effects, preferring to keep his wizarding clothes safe and unaltered. He had contemplated being frugal and just using illusion charms, but they took energy to maintain. Energy he might not be able to spare in battle. He continued to deliberate in front of a general goods shop, trying to think of anything else that they might need for their 'mission.' Harry discreetly weighed the wallet and noted that he had spent nearly all of the bequeathed money. He spared one last glance through the shop window before he decided it was time to return to the dock.

Walking up the path, Harry took a moment to pause when he reached the bend in the path and looked over the three figures. They were sitting right where he left them. Walking cautiously onto the docks he was greeted by two smiling navy officers and a certain pirate that was smiling a bit too broadly for his own good. Harry felt the knots in his stomach dispel and grinned shyly back at the captain, not sure if he should be pleased or abashed at the pirate's obvious approval of the fetish.

"What do you think?" Harry asked giving a little twirl for the men in uniform.

"A figure of beauty." Mr. Mullroy complimented with a grin.

"Most certainly." Mr. Murtogg assured happily.

"Well I don't know about that, but thank you all the same." Harry curtsied bashfully.

Jack grinned as was about to say something further when his attention was caught by a teetering figure on the top of the cliff side fort.

Catching his gaze, the officers and Harry looked up as well, just in time to see the figure fall from the battlement and into the water below. There was a furry of feet as they all rushed to the edge of the boat and gazed out in search for the figure. Harry stood frozen for a moment before he sprang into action. Ignoring Jack, who interrogating Murtogg and Mullroy on their swimming capabilities, Harry lept into the water; petticoat, frills, and all.

Harry didn't hesitate to shift from his quickly sinking form into his animagus. Turning slightly when he heard an accompanying splash, he caught sight of Jack's diving form coming towards him. Tilting a flipper for Jack to grab, Harry shot through the water towards the slowly sinking figure. Reaching out, Jack grabbed the woman around her waist and held on tight as Harry pulled them towards the surface.

Gasping for breath, Jack tried to pull the woman up to breath as well, only to loose his grip on Harry and start to sink. Panicking only slightly, Jack deftly ripped seams and pulled the woman out of the richly decorated gown, which sunk to the bottom. Feeling something brush past his hand, Jack managed to catch hold of Harry's fin once more and they were off once more shooting through the water towards the surface.

Chest heaving for air, Jack made out the shallow dock only feet in front of him and with a few strokes he was there. Lifting the woman as best he could to the awaiting navy men, Jack suddenly felt an arm next to his own helping to push the woman up to safety. It was Harry.

"I could have gotten her." Harry muttered, his face dripping and the weight of his sopping dress making him feel several stones heavier.

"And carried her on your back? A dolphin saving the girl after you dived in after her wouldn't look suspicious at all would it?" Jack reasoned before boosting Harry up to be pulled the rest of the way by our friend in red and white.

"She's not breathing!" Mr. Murtogg called out desperately.

Rushing to the girl's side, Harry felt grabbed her arm and felt for a pulse. Finding one, though weak, Harry put a hand on her chest and felt out with his magic for a wound. "Her lungs are being crushed by her rib cage!" He muttered to Jack, whose eyes widened and looked far away for a moment, before he scrambled onto the dock.

"Step aside!" He shouted and Murtogg and Mullroy pulled back slightly, allowing the pirate forward. Kneeling down, Jack pulled out his knife and sliced the corset, ripped it off and threw it aside.

"Never would have thought of that." Mullroy muttered in relief as the young girl coughed out a mouth full of water and gasped for breath.

"Clearly, you've never been married." Jack joked, his eyes locking with Harry's, and found that the boy didn't glare at him for his comment, only gasp for his own breath and look relieved.

Looking back down at the girl, Jack found his gaze caught by a long mettle chain. Eyes widening, he picked up the small coin medallion that was attached to the end. "Where did you get this?" He demanded. The girl looked as though she had been caught sneaking cookies from the cooling rack. Jack was about to interrogate further, when he suddenly found himself nose to steel.

Having missed the sound previously, Jack listened to the sound of boots marching on the dock for a moment before he glanced up at the powdered white wig who was pointing a sword at him. "On your feet." The pompous wig ordered, his voice shaking with rage.

Rising slowly Jack reached out for Harry, and pulled the boy behind him. "What did we do to warrant being threatened, if I may be so bold to ask?" Harry questioned from behind Jack's shoulder, taking in the fancy dress commander with a steely look.

The pompous ass narrowed his eyes at Harry's blunt disregard of social decorum. His gaze turned to Jack and he looked about to comment, only to be distracted by a man in a ridiculously huge wig and clicking high heals who had just managed to push himself through the crowd. "Elizabeth!" He cried out frantically at the sight of the mousy girl beside them.

Seeing that the girl was still on the cold ground, Harry knelt down beside her, "Are you alright enough to stand?" She nodded shakily and Harry grasped her forearms carefully and eased her to her feet slowly.

"Elizabeth!" the Mr. Curly's voice bled with relief as he gathered the girl into his arms.

Noticing the girl wince, Harry thought it best to interrupt, "Her corset was tied too tight... It caused her ribs to crush her lungs making her to pass out from lack of air."

"Will she be alright?!" Mr. Curly demanded holding her close as if to ward off the harm that may have been done to her. Harry's mind analyzing the gesture, really hopping that the wigged man was her father, and not her husband...

"She should be fine, probably only some slight bruising, so not too many hugs and it's probably best if she avoids wearing another corset for a few months." Harry explained briefly. His brief training with Madam Pomfrey in first-aid brought the quick and precise diagnoses and treatment from lips before he could think about what it might imply.

"Lower your weapons." Mr. Curly head ordered, and almost everyone did, save for the fancy to-do man who was still looking with narrowed eyes at Jack.

"And who might I ask are we to thank for said rescue?" The man asked with a sneer.

Jack was about to answer, when Harry squeezed his arm in warning. "My name is Harriet, and this is my husband Jack." Harry answered causing the man's gaze to shift from Jack to him.

"My thanks too you both." He said as he held out his right hand for Jack to shake.

Noticing how Jack hesitated, Harry was about to take the mans hand instead, when Jack's internal battle ended and apparently his common sense lost, because he took the man's hand only to be pulled forward in a flash. Harry could only watch as Jack's sleeve was pulled up revealing burned white scar tissue drawn in the shape of a P.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we," The man asked mockingly, "Pirate?"

Mr. Curly's face lit with fury, "Hang him." The comment was so flippant that Harry could hardly believe they were talking about a human life.

"Keep your guns on him, men." The man ordered, "Gillette, get some irons!"

"No!" Harry shouted as he tried to push forward and stop them, only to be pulled back.

"Restrain her." The pompous ass ordered flippantly as he tugged the sleeve up further, revealing a faded black tattoo of a bird flying over the ocean. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it."

"Captain." Jack corrected as he pulled his arm back, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, I don't see your ship," P. Ass mocked, "Captain."

"It's docked under the harbor." Harry spat, causing the wig to turn his gaze back to him.

"Really..." P. Ass stepped past Jack, but the soldiers kept their guns trained on him. "Well then, Mrs. Sparrow, if you'd be so kind." He demanded as he reached for Harry's covered wrist.

Harry snarled and jerked his wrist away, "You will not touch me."

"Missus Harriet... He won't hurt you." Harry turned to Mullroy, who had pushed himself through the crowd to his defense. He looked to be a bit ruffled, though that was probably due to him having just found out he had spent the afternoon with a notorious pirate. "He just wants to make sure you don't have a pirate brand."

Mullroy looked hesitantly at P. Ass before turning back to Harry and offered him his hand. Harry's guilt for deceiving the man rose back to his chest as he gazed at the hope in the man's eyes. Slowly, never taking his eyes off of Mullroy, Harry gave his hand over to the sweet soldiers.

Carefully pulling up his soaking sleeve, Mullroy smiled and happily showed his commanding officer the slightly scared, but brand-less skin revealed.

Scowling, the Ass turned back to Jack and pulled pirate towards the returning soldier with the cuffs.

The men who had been holding Harry back, threw him at Murtogg and Mullroy. Both men reached out to prevent his fall, and Harry turned quickly to glare at the retreating soldiers as they followed their ass of a commanding officer.

"You all right then, Ma'am?" Murtogg asked as he helped him catch his balance.

"No, I don't think I am." Harry's mind was racing, trying to think of a way to get Jack free without grievously injuring the surrounding soldiers. He watched with horrified eyes as Jack was chained, in spite of the young Miss Elizabeth's protests.

"It'll be alright..." Mullroy tried to comfort him.

Harry wanted to scream that, no it wasn't alright. He took a breath to calm himself, thinking of the best way to express to these dear men what he was going through. "When Jack is being carried away in chains, you say it's going to be alright?! I don't condone anything that Jack may have done in the past, but he's broken no laws for as long as he's been married to me. He is a good man." Harry felt on the verge of tears as he poured his current emotions of losing the one person who he knew in this strange land, into his false words, "I said it before, and I'll say it again, I have no desire to be a widow."

It was at that moment that Jack pulled the young Miss Swan forward and held her in a choke hold using his shackles. Jack eyes met Harry's as he mouthed 'run'. Harry's eyes went wide, internally his mind screaming 'bloody hell!' as he frantically glanced about the dock for a means of escape. His only option being the sea, Harry dragged his weighted dress a few steps towards the edge and was about to dive in when Murtogg and Mullroy seized him.

At first, Harry thought that they had betrayed him, but was left reeling as they pushed him behind a large cargo container and tucked him from sight by throwing a canvas tarpaulin over him. Then, both Navy men turned forward and watched the pirate's spectacle and did their best to pretend they had done nothing out of the ordinary. Jack made his daring escape through the air and dashed across the docks, dodging bullets and pedestrians and they were almost happy at the pirate's escape, if only for the fact that his safety meant the beautiful Mrs. Harriet's happiness.

They both traded successful smiles with each other as they watched the pirate disappear over a hill, soldiers scampering after and giving chase. However, both smiles disappeared as the tall imposing figure of the commodore could be seen approaching them with a very determined look on his face. Both steeled themselves and threw out their jaws and prepared for the worst.

"Mister Murtogg, Mister Mullroy." The Commodore nodded in greeting, his stance commanding and his eyes sharply staring down at them, "It seems that Sparrow's slattern was lost track of in the excitement..."

Mullroy bristled at the use of the word, but managed to hold his tongue. Murtogg, however, didn't seem to use his commonsense in the matter and came blurted with good intentions in the Missus defense. "Mrs Harriet is a good, decent woman who just got settled with a bad bit of luck."

"And that bad piece of luck is being the wife of a notorious pirate?" The Commodore mocked the soldier, causing him to be put off his defenses of the woman.

"She didn't do anything wrong." Murtogg defended a bit quieter, avoiding the Commodore's rigid gaze.

"Since you seem to know so much about the woman, perhaps you could tell me where she ran." The Commodore commented flippantly.

"We were caught up watching the pirate, weren't we?" Mullroy answered elbowing the man in an offhand manner.

"Right! That was quite a trick he did, weren't it?" Murtogg admitted truthfully.

The Commodore looked them over quietly looking for any signs of a fib on their faces. "So it would seem." He muttered before turning tail in a bland dismissal.

Both visibly relaxed and were about to turn around to view their defended prize, only to forced back forward. "He's still watching." Harry's voice hissed from behind them, "Don't look!" He hissed again when Murtogg's response was to bob his head about in search of their fearless leader.

Harry waited until the man's silhouette disappeared beyond the hill before he announced to his cohorts; "He's gone." Harry's voice bled with relief as he allowed both men to turn. His heart was still pounding in his chest as he slowly stood, pulling the tarp away as he rose. Both men turned and looked at him with relieved and pleased smiles.

"Told you 'id be alright, didn't I" Mullroy announced with a happy grin. Harry smiled shyly back, twisting his sopping gown around in his hands.

"Someone will be here soon to make sure someone's guarding the dock." Mullroy's voice was shaky and he was still glancing around nervously, as if the Commodore would pop out any moment.

"I don't think I can ever give you enough thanks for all that you've done for me." Harry leaned forward and grasped both men's hands in his own and leaned forward and gave them both a kiss on the cheek, causing both to blush a pretty pink.

"Go find your husband and keep him out of sight and out of trouble." Mullroy dismissed, the tips of his ears turning redder by the moment.

"Thank you." Harry thanked one last time before gathering the dropped and forgotten effects of Jack, and his own shopping packages and raced towards the beach, muttering a drying spell as he ran.

He turned and gave one last wave to the still blushing men before scurrying up the path and into the town.

Murtogg and Mullroy waved back and continued to blush until Harry was long gone.

"Ok... She might have been a wench." Murtogg murmured, his hand reaching up to touch the spot Harry had kissed.

Mullroy only response was a strangled sound.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOO

End Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, the original story is still available for reading on fanfiction.net, under the same title and the author name Skye-Chan12. I will be making some slight changes as I add chapters on this site though.


End file.
